After
by Shadow of Midnight
Summary: After the battle between Tyson and Tala, two different bladers from two different teams make up their minds to help the Demolition Boys get away from their abusive manager. Warning: Contains abuse
1. Chapter 1

**. My first Beyblade piece. Heh, I know it's a kids anime. It's the only kids anime I like, cut me some slack!!!! **

**Kai: No it isn't.**

**Me: YES IT IS!**

**Kai: Sailor Moon?**

**Me: SHUTTUP!**

**Kai: Touchy. Anyway, she does not own Beyblade… **

**Me: But I do **_**own **_**your n00bish souls… **

**Kai: Ignore her. She's insane. **

**Me: CALLETE, Pigeon! **

**Kai: Huh? And Dranzer is not a pigeon! **

**Tala: It means shut up. And yes it is. **

**Me: TALA! (hugs Tala) (Ignores muttering Kai.)**

**Tala: Here it goes. **

**Spencer: Warnings: Angst and blood, and violence, and abuse… As usual.**

Wolborg spun a single, tired revolution on the chipped floor. The smoke and debris from the battle rising through the air created the effect of something not quite real. A sudden clatter and the silver blade fell onto it's side, with a low ring which reverberated like a death knell in the ears of it's blader. It was, Tala thought with a degree of detached interest. For him anyway, and for Bryan also. This was the end and it was all his fault. He frowned. Letting his team down was something he never intended to do. But now… He glanced down at his battered blade and stooped to lift it gently. The bit was still icy cold.

"I'm sorry, Wolborg." He whispered, clenching the blade so tightly that the edges bit into his hand and a small trickle of blood fell. "I let everyone down." He turned his defeated blue eyes in the direction of Tyson. The Japanese boy was grinning wildly and jumping up and down with glee. He noticed Tala looking at him and stopped bouncing for a moment. He looked at his former opponent. The wolf blader stared back without emotion. Tyson grinned and did something that the red-head never expected. He stuck out his hand.

"Put 'er here." He smiled. Tala hesitated. _What does he want?_ He thought. _He wouldn't want to get near me. Why would he? I'm the enemy. I wanted to destroy him. What does he want from me? _Tyson nodded again.

"C'mon." He said. Tala blinked.

"Really?" He breathed, intense eyes full of distrust. "I'm the enemy." Tyson shook his head with enthusiasm.

"Nah," He grinned. "And great match!" Tala looked down. A slight cynical smile found it's way to his lips.

"C'mon." Tyson urged. "It's not going to get you _dirty_ or anything." Tala exhaled sharply.

"The opposite." He muttered.

"Wha?"

"Nothing." Relaxing almost imperceptibly, he shyly reached out his hand to meet the winner of the match. Tyson shook it enthusiastically.

"Sweet!" He shouted, releasing Tala's hand, "I won!!!" A flood of people like a wave poured out onto the floor, Kai, Max, and Kenny in the front. They were followed by the White Tigers, the All Starz and the Majestics all congratulating the new champion. Tala stepped back, eyes darkening slightly. His hand tightened even more and more drops of crimson blood ran down his hand.

A shadow fell across him.

"Bry?" The falcon nodded.

"Yeah." The shorter blader grimaced.

"I'm sorry." Bryan shrugged.

"Not your fault." His face remained virtually emotionless. "It would have happened to me anyway."

"We're in for it now aren't we?" Tala's mouth twisted up into a bitter smile. "Boris will _murder_ us."

"Yeah." Bryan nodded. He paused and started talking in German, a language he knew almost none of the other knew. "Probably. Think we can keep him off of Spence and Ian?" Tala shrugged.

"We've got to try." Tala responded in the same language. His hard gaze scanned over the happy crowd. "Don't you ever wish we could be like that, Bry?" He asked with a note of regret evident in his tone.

Falborg's supposedly heartless wielder nodded ruefully. "Yeah. To be able to congratulate someone without knowing that someone else will die for losing. Not to know that the person is you. Knowing that no one is going to hurt you for messing up. Not being afraid of torture. Not having to be constantly on the alert incase they try to come after your teammates." He scoffed. "They don't know what they have."

"I know." He sighed. "No one knows better than we do." His eyes met those of the young Neko-Jin, Mao, from the White Tigers. She curled her lip at him. He lowered his head. Strands of his fiery hair fell over his eyes.

"They hate us." Bryan stated flatly. "They think they know us _so _well. We're just spoiled brats to them." He snorted. "They know nothing."

Mao kept looking at the two bladers standing side by side. The captain, Tala Ivanov, kept staring at the floor where blood was pooling from a cut on his hand. His eyes were blank and emotionless and his hair covered a lot of his face. The other, Bryan Kutznetsov, met her eye, as if daring her to get near them.

"I'm not going to back down." She muttered. She stepped forward in their direction. Tala's head snapped up. Mao raised an eyebrow. The tallest member of the Russian team, Spencer, stood and walked with quick steps to the two. Ian, the youngest, scurried over on his heals. The four exchanged a guarded look.

Mao stepped up to the spot in between Ian and Tala who looked back down, carefully staying away from Bryan. She was still petrified of Falborg's blader who had deliberately hurt Rei in their fight.

"Sore about losing, Ivanov?" She taunted. Slowly, the captain of the Demolition Boys raised his head. His blue eyes met hers. A dark flame seemed to burn in them. _Whoah, scary_, she thought to herself, shivering.

"Not. At. All." He ground out. Bryan put a hand to his shoulder in an unexpected gesture of comfort. Tala nodded to him.

Mao couldn't resist needling them a little more. She was still sore about her brief loss of Gallux, her beloved Bit Beast.

"Frightened that your boss will be angry?" Ian glared angrily at her. Spencer flinched. The corner of Tala's mouth twitched bitterly. Bryan laughed softly. Mao shivered again. There was something about the laugh coming from the normally emotionless person. The laughter was dark and low and harsh. The laughter did not reach his pale eyes which remained as icy-cold as the Russian Tundra and as completely empty.

"You know nothing, Cat." Ian hissed.

"Really?" She hissed back. Tala reached out a hand and silenced Ian.

"It's ok, Ian." He said. Ian nodded but kept looking murderous.

Bryan laughed a little more of the demented laughter. "Better go back to the room." He said quietly.

"Joy." Tala muttered. "Goodbye, Cat." He turned sharply on his heel, Bryan beside him and gestured to Spencer and Ian. Both nodded. Ian shot a nasty glance at Mao before following the other two.

"What's with them?" She thought aloud.

"I'm worried, you know." A voice said. She turned.

"Kai!" The beyblader nodded to her. "Why are you worried? And about what?" Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Tala and Brian round a corner with the other two still following close behind them.

"Boris." Kai spat out the name like a curse. "I don't trust him, and anyway, I got memories of the Abbey. They're in trouble, a lot of it." Mao cocked her head.

"Huh?" Kai sighed.

"I'm Russian. I'm from the Abbey, same as them. I lost my memories when I tried to steal Black Dranzer. It's a long story so don't ask."

"I see?" She said. She twirled a single strand of her pink bangs around her finger. "Why should they be in trouble? They're really good bladers, even that creep Boris wouldn't do anything to them," Kai shook his head slowly. "Would he?" She asked, a sudden chill running down her spine. Images of blood, pouring from broken bodies swirled through her mind. She shook her head to clear them but the images remained.

"Yes." Kai stated simply. "They're all on edge and that's why." Mao glanced around the room. Lee was helping Rei over to Tyson. She smiled and then frowned.

"So then why do they act like that?" She pointed to the injured Rei, covered in bandages and unable to walk.

"They don't have a choice." It was flat and monotone. "If they do anything different, they get punished. They're actually nice guys underneath it. The scientists think that they got Bryan to only channel anger but he actually is really supportive and friendly, Tala's always been pretty obedient and Spence and Ian, well, Spence is pretty funny a lot of the time. And Ian likes to read. No one actually knows who they really are except for what they have to show to save their own lives. And anyway, Tala and Bryan especially, don't miss opportunities to remind everyone else that the world isn't a good place. They're bitter, really bitter and hurting a lot inside. They went through a lot and it destroyed them." Mao grimaced.

"I was kind of rude to them, especially Tala." Kai frowned at her.

"What did you say?" Mao bit her lip.

"Asked him if he was sore about losing and if he was scared his boss would be angry." Kai

shook his head.

"You brought up Boris and reminded them?" He asked in incredulity. She nodded in shame, hanging her head.

"Yeah…"

"What did they do?"

"Ian glared, Spencer flinched, Tala made this kind of cynical smile and Bryan started laughing. It was kind of scary."

"Bryan has that effect with his laughter. He doesn't laugh much. Doesn't have anything to laugh about back at the Abbey. It scares everyone except Tala." He answered her unasked question, "He was laughing because he knew that what you said was a huge understatement. He and Tala are the more cynical two. Ian gets defensive about the others 'cuz he can't protect them physically. Tala and Bryan protect him and Spence. And Spence is two years younger then Bryan and three years younger then Tala."

"How old _is_ Tala?" Kai nodded.

"He's seventeen. Bryan is sixteen, Spence is fourteen and Ian is only 12" Mao nodded also.

"I'm fifteen now." Kai nodded.

"Rei told me." Mao smiled broadly at the mention of Rei. Then the smile slipped as the image of blood, covering the red hair of the team captain, soaking through the lighter hair of the two taller boys, covering the tanner face of the youngest, entered her mind once more.

"Well, what kinds of things happen to them as punishment?" Kai winced.

"A lot. Really bad stuff, starvation, being locked up for days on end, experiments on them and their bit-beasts, beatings…" He trailed off. Mao flinched.

"Why? Since when?"

"Since Tala and Bryan were born and since Ian and Spence were kids. Boris is just evil, pure evil. He likes to hurt people and since the Demolition Boys are all orphans, no one complains about it or says anything when they show up hiding bruises and cuts." He sighed. "He used to treat me like that before Voltaire put a stop to it." He pulled down his scarf and showed Mao a scar on his neck. "This is from him, when I was eight."

Mao's eyes widened. "We have to help them." She breathed.

"We can't." Kai whispered, eyes bright with sorrow. "There's nothing we can do."

"Can anyone do anything to help them?" She asked urgently.

Kai shook his head. "No. No one can help them. Partly because Boris has a lot of power and partly because no one gives a shit." He frowned. "It sounds vulgar and I'm sorry for the profanity but it's true. No one cares about the Demolition Boys and no one will help them. They're trapped." His blood-red eyes stared into the distance. "Caged, with no way out." He paused. "Other than death." Mao took a deep breath.

"Would any of them take that option?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Ian and Spence wouldn't. Life hasn't gotten intolerable to them yet. Bryan would if Tala, Ian and Spence died."

"And Tala?"

"He would." Mao frowned.

"Why? Why Tala?"

"Because he has nothing to live for besides his team. He has to protect the others. And he has a lot more pressure on him then Bryan, as the oldest and as captain." He frowned again. "He almost did once."

"What?" Mao gasped. "He tried to kill himself?"

"He was sixteen, according to Bryan. Last year. Bryan told me when I asked Tala what the marks on his wrists were from. Boris had just beaten all of them for not being as good as he wanted. Tala and Bryan tried to protect the other two but Bryan got knocked out and Tala got beaten to unconsciousness. Again." He paused. "If your eyes get any wider, they'll fall out of your head." He told Mao.

"Go on." She said, ignoring the comment.

"When Tala woke up, he was in his and Bryan's room with Spence and Ian bending over him. Bryan was laying, still knocked out, on his bed. Tala was covered in bandages and was bleeding a lot. Ian and Spence had some wounds but nothing serious but Tala still freaked out. He told them he had to go to the bathroom and tried to cut his wrists. Luckily, Ian needed something and went into the bathroom to find Tala bleeding. They patched him up again but he kept repeating "All my fault" again and again." Mao frowned.

"We can't just leave him there. One day either Boris will kill him or Tala will do it himself. They need help." Kai nodded fervently.

"Oh, I know." He grabbed Mao's arm. "Come on. We'll go see them."

"But what about everyone else?" She asked, looking at the still grinning Tyson, the ever enthusiastic Max, the injured but still happy, Rei, and her own teammates, Kevin, Lee and Gary who were all congratulating Tyson. _What would I do if one of them was getting hurt?_ She wondered. _Would I have enough strength to take the blows meant for them? Could I be as strong as Tala and Bryan are?_

"They won't know." Kai stepped forward a little more. "Lets go." He slipped through the crowd with Mao on his heels in the direction of the Demolition Boys' locker room. The crowd thinned as they started to get near the locker of the damned bladers.

A small whimpering cry reached Mao's sensitive ears.

"Stop." She whispered to Kai. "I hear someone crying." There was a short, pained scream cut off half way. Kai broke into a run.

"Shit!" He cursed. "Boris." He ran, legs pounding down the corridor, Mao behind him. He reached for the door handle, knowing that behind this piece of wood, his former teammates and friends were getting tortured. "This is where it ends." He hissed.

Mao caught his wrist.

"We can't." She whispered. "He'll kill them." The soft crying and yelps of pain continued. Kai turned to her, his eyes streaming tears.

"And he isn't already?" He asked desperately, "These are my friends. They saved my life. They made me leave and go back to the Blade-Breakers so that I wouldn't have to deal with this. Tala and Bryan knew that Boris would beat them to death for it but they still saved me." He turned to the door. "I'm going to help them." Another tear ran down his cheek like those of the person crying within.

"Let me try this." The Chinese girl whispered. "Hide here with me." She half-pulled, half-pushed Kai into a crevice.

"What?" He asked, eyes locked on the door.

"Shhh." She hushed him softly. She raised her voice. "CALLING ALL MANAGERS!" She called in an imperious tone. "ALL MANAGERS REPORT TO THE ARENA NOW!"

"I hope it'll work." Kai murmured as Mao hid beside him. "It's got to."

Another short scream echoed within as Boris's harsh voice rang out.

"I'll deal with you later," He snarled. The doorknob moved. Kai and Mao shrank back into the shadows still further, barely daring to breathe. He walked out, wiping blood from his hands with a handkerchief. His goggles gleamed sinisterly.

He stepped out of sight down the hall.

Kai and Mao pulled themselves from the gap and threw themselves at the door. Kai's fumbling hands threw it open to reveal a bloodbath. Four sets of reddened eyes met the two pairs at the door.

Tala, bleeding from all over his body, pushed himself forward. His blue eyes, though reddened, still held defiance.

"Easy, Tala." Kai said gently. "We're here to help." The teen scoffed bitterly.

"No one cares, Kai." His eyes met Mao's squarely. "And why is _she_ here? The White Tigers hate us, like everyone else."

"We're here to help." Mao whispered. "No one deserves this." Bryan laughed.

"Naïve." He snarled. "You think you can save us?" She nodded.

"I'm sure of it. The Blade-Breakers can help you. White Tigers too."

"Then take them." He gestured to Ian and Spencer.

"Bryan!"

"No!" The two in question protested loudly. "We won't."

"Do it." Tala ordered calmly. "If they can get you out, we'll make sure you take that chance. Go with Kai. The Blade-Breakers will take you in. Tell them that we forced you into it. Tell them that it was our fault. They'll believe you. Your souls aren't bloody. They'll find somewhere where you can be safe." His face was serene.

"Do it." Bryan agreed. "You two are young. You've got lives. Don't waste them." He pulled himself upright beside Tala. They stood, bloody and unbroken side by side. Tala stared at Kai firmly.

"Take care of them." He said. "We'll cover for them." He smiled a sad, slow smile. "We'll miss you two."

"Dammit, Tala. We're not leaving you." Kai half-yelled. "I don't care what you say. We're bringing all four of you."

Bryan laughed again before coughing harshly. He stumbled, slipping in a pool of his own blood. Tala caught him.

"Blood again, Bry." He muttered.

"Again?" Bryan shook his head. "Great."

Mao stared at the floor where Bryan was standing.

"Kai." She hissed.

"What?" He asked sharply.

"Bryan is coughing up blood." Kai's eyes widened.

"Blood?" Bryan raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"We're used to it." Tala said simply.

"You shouldn't be!" Mao snapped. "No one should be."

"We won't abandon you." Spencer murmured. "After all you two did for us."

Tala laughed. "No choice. You've got better chances alone."

"We don't care." Ian cried, "We aren't leaving you two. If you won't go then neither will we. Right, Spence?"

The tall blonde nodded. "Of course."

"If it's the only way." Bryan muttered, giving in. "But the first sign of danger and we'll give up and let you go on."

"Deal?" Tala asked. Kai and Mao glanced at each other.

"We aren't going to let you go back to the Abbey to die, Tala." Kai said, his voice firm. "Or you, Bryan."

"You're all going to the hospital." Mao added.

Ian shook his head. "Spence and I aren't hurt." He said. "Only Bry and Tala."

"Why do you have to be so self-sacrificing?" Kai muttered. "C'mon. Lets go." He stepped to the door. Ian and Spencer followed him softly.

"Come on." Mao said. Bryan glanced at Tala.

"Lets go." The captain said, and took a step after Mao with Bryan beside him. Tala carefully shut the door behind him. "Its another end." Mao shook her head.

"It's another beginning."

**This is only chapter 1. This should have about 3-6 chapters. I would like reviews, you know…**


	2. Chapter 2

**. Still don't own. (Sigh) No witty remarks. This chapter was a lot of work. **

**Kai: For you or for us?**

**Me: Me, duh.**

**Kai: I loathe you.**

**Me: Awww… Isn't that sweet? I always liked Tala and Bryan better anyways. **

**Kai: Pshh. Like I care.**

**Me: (In evil mode) YOU DAMN WELL SHOULD CARE!**

**Kai: (Fear) **

**Me: Don't make me take your Phoenix… (Evil laughter) **

**Ian: Same old warnings: Angst, blood, violence, swearwords, abuse.**

"Chronic lung problems, aggravated by the damage done in the beating." The doctor

pronounced, putting down his stethoscope and wiping some of the boy's blood off of his lab coat. The scarlet liquid had already begun to soak through his clothes. He turned to the patient. "Have you ever had trouble breathing?" The boy shrugged softly.

"Yeah." He murmured, "Since I was a kid." The man noted it down. He turned to the two teens waiting by the door.

"He might need surgery." He mentioned. "If it gets any worse, it could be very serious." The person in the bed over from the patient frowned. He flicked a bit of his loose hair out of bright blue eyes. He pushed some of the sterilized white sheets from his pale body and looked at his friend.

"I didn't know it was this bad, Bry." He said, addressing his words to the other. "Damn, surgery." He shook his head softly and whistled.

"Shut up." The other muttered. "He hasn't looked at you yet." He shrugged.

"I know," His eyes wandered to two boys sitting by his bed. Both gazed back at him, eyes widened.

"You know you'll be worse." The taller of the boys spoke.

"Yeah, Tala." The shorter agreed.

"Be quiet." Tala grumbled. Kai, standing by the door, laughed. Mao, by his side, with her pink hair up in a pony-tail, frowned. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Did you know he had this problem, Kai?" She asked bluntly. The blue-haired boy shook his head.

"No."

"I just can't believe it went this long without treatment." She stated. The doctor assented and stepped to the next bed. Tala raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine."

Kai cut in. "I beg to differ."

"Ok, beg." The teen retorted. He turned to the doctor, a flash of fear in his blue eyes, "Please, no needles." He implored.

The doctor frowned. He straightened his white lab-coat, already stained with Bryan's blood.

"This could hurt a lot." Tala scoffed.

"I'm from the Abbey, not exactly a walk in the park. I can take it." The medic shook his head uncertainly.

"Do it." Bryan urged from the other bed. "Unless you want to chase Tala through the whole hospital to get it in him."

"Yeah." Spencer agreed.

"And Tala runs fast." Ian added. Kai frowned.

"Is he afraid of needles?" He asked the pale haired blader. Bryan nodded slowly, as if Kai was not quite bright.

"Really… Some of that stuff they did to him made him like this about them." The doctor nodded sagely.

"I suppose I can do it without a sedative." Tala nodded, red hair flapping.

"Please." The doctor drew out a few instruments and set them down by the bed. He sat down near Tala's legs.

"Do you mind?" He asked, pointing to Tala's blood-stained ankle. Tala gritted his teeth slightly in preparation.

"Go ahead." The man gently examined the appendage, frowning slightly. He put a hand on Tala's lower leg. Tala flinched.

"Broken." He ran his hand to half-way below the knee then back down to the patient's foot. Tala hissed in pain.

"How bad?" Mao asked, stepping forward.

"Breaks from the lower leg down into the foot. The bones are practically ground to dust." He turned back to Tala. "Can you move your ankle?"

The Russian's toes twitched. His face tightened slightly. "No."

The doctor pursed his lips. "If it's as bad as I think it is, then not even surgery can save his leg." Tala growled in a way reminiscent of Wolborg.

"What do you mean by that?" He hissed, eyes narrowed to sea-blue slits. He brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes.

The medic sighed. "We might have to amputate if it gets any worse at all. If you're lucky, we can put a brace on it. You won't be able to run or walk without a limp or stand up for too long but you'll keep the leg…" He trailed off.

"Keep it on."

Kai and Mao exchanged glances. Mao opened her mouth to speak but Bryan met her eye. He shook his head.

"Tala's the most obstinate thing on this planet when he sets his mind to something. Don't even try." The falcon said. Both of his younger teammates agreed.

Tala shook his head.

"No, I'm not." Spencer glanced across at Kai.

"He even argues about arguing." Tala shook his head again. The doctor straightened his lab coat again and wrote a few notes on his clipboard before excusing himself.

"This should be interesting," Tala spoke, addressing his words to Bryan. "Your lungs are barely holding on and I might lose my leg." He laughed softly. "What are we good for now?" Kai noted a thin amount of bitterness in the words.

"Nothing." Bryan scoffed back.

"Stop it!" Mao snapped. Everyone turned in her direction. "You can still beyblade. Even without that, you wouldn't be useless."

"We've been trained to beyblade all our lives, there's nothing else we know how to do." Bryan replied sharply.

"Not true." Ian snapped back. "Languages?"

"That doesn't do much." Bryan muttered quietly. "And we only had to learn that for beyblading."

"All depends," Mao said sagely. "Which languages?" Tala shrugged.

"Russian of course, English, Japanese, Chinese, German, Spanish, French, and Italian. We learned at the Abbey in the old languages program. Ian, Kai and Spence never got it. They canceled it before they came."

Mao shook her head in surprise. "That's definitely going to help you in life. Languages are valuable." Bryan nodded uncertainly.

"We're used to knowing them. We talk to each other when we don't want people to know what we're saying."

"Wait." She said. "Then you know what we said about you in Chinese?" Tala nodded.

"Of course. We do understand Chinese." She frowned sheepishly.

"Sorry." He shrugged.

"We're used to it. Everyone says it. All the teams thought we didn't speak their language." He laughed softly, "But you're the first to realize we know what you're saying."

"They've got a pretty nasty trick too." Ian spoke up, breaking the building tension. Mao turned to him.

"What?" Spencer grinned.

"They talk in all the languages at once, switching languages for every word or so." He grinned again.

"How do they prevent you from knowing their talking about you?" She asked, amused. "You'd recognize your names, right?" Ian chuckled.

"They call us Snake and Whale so we don't know when they're talking about us and just to mess with us sometimes, they'll say our names randomly in the middle of a sentence."

Bryan shrugged. "So learn." Ian glared at him.

"Not all of us learned languages at three." He frowned. "Really."

Mao frowned also. "Three?" Tala nodded.

"I was four but, yeah. Bry was three."

She shook her head and took a step forward to sit at the end of Tala's bed. "Too young." Tala shrugged noncommittally.

"For the Abbey, no. Some of the teachers were nice. We liked languages."

"Nice by what standard?" Kai asked sharply.

"Abbey standards." Bryan replied, cutting in. "We're Abbey kids, you think we'd know another standard? The Chinese teacher was probably the nicest. He never beat you too hard, you'd always be able to walk at the end of it." Mao grimaced.

"You were three? And that's nice for you? Being able to stand at the end?"

"Maybe not to you, but to us." Tala retorted. "The first time I got beaten badly enough to not be able to walk, I was two." Mao cringed.

"How did you make it?" Bryan laughed.

"We don't know." He laughed harder. "We honestly have no idea."

"No one could be that inhumane." She muttered, trying to wrap her mind around what they told her. To her surprise, it was Kai who answered.

"Abbey's cruel, Mao. By Abbey standards, that guy was probably the nicest person in the world. And Bryan and Tala were born there, they're not kids whose parents died and no one else took them like the rest of us." Bryan chuckled his usual harsh chuckle.

"That's right." Mao looked over at him. "We weren't wanted in the first place."

"Everyone is wanted." She said uncertainly.

"Not us." The team captain spoke, leaning forward. "My father raped my mother. She was your age," He pointed to Mao. "Fifteen. Her family didn't like it and she couldn't afford to terminate the pregnancy. She wanted to, though." He smiled sadly, showing pointed, wolf-like canines. "She stumbled to the Abbey in a snowstorm when she was three months along. I was born at the Abbey and the day I was born, she left. Told Boris that he could keep me, she didn't care what happened. And she walked out. I never saw her, she died three years later, or so I think." Mao's eyes widened.

"Why? Would someone do that? Didn't she care?"

"No." Tala snapped coldly. "She knew what the Abbey was. She saw some of the others. But she still left me." Bryan shrugged and nodded to the wolf.

"Same thing happened to me. My mother got pregnant and her boyfriend thought the child wasn't his. Told her to get out. She couldn't terminate it either. Came to the Abbey the same way when Tala's mother was nine months and she was one month. Same thing. She left when I was born, one month late." Mao's eyes glistened.

"I'm sorry." Tala shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." He scowled. "I gave up on caring about her when she died." Ian spoke quietly, cutting the tense atmosphere.

"Where do we go now? The Abbey won't just let you take us. Maybe me, since I'm the weakest, but never Bry or Tala."

"They wouldn't just let any of us go." Spencer muttered. "We could always give evidence. Boris would want us back, if only to silence us." He paused. "For good." Mao shivered at the implication behind the tall teen's words.

"Is it true?" She asked the phoenix blader. Kai nodded.

"He would. We should be able to get them out, since the Abbey's going down. Mr. Dickenson should be able to help, I guess. We'll need your medical files." He gestured to Bryan and Tala. "But it can't hurt to have all of yours."

Mao raised a hand. "I can talk to Mr. Dickenson."

Bryan broke in. "This Mr. Dickenson, he's the old man with the glasses, right?" Mao nodded. "What can he do?"

"He's the head of the BBA. He's got a lot of influence." Tala nodded.

"Fair enough." She stepped out of the door with a smile to the two injured bladers.

"I'll be back soon." Tala leaned forward.

"Why _is _she helping us, again, Kai?" The blue-haired boy smiled kindly. He shrugged.

"I told her what her what was going on with you and she decided to help."

"Alright." Tala nodded. "I hope she'll be alright." He frowned sharply. "I wouldn't put hurting her past Boris." He shivered slightly, eyes glazing over for an instant.

Bryan nodded again.

"I know."

----

"Mr. Dickenson?" The man turned, eyes twinkling.

"Ah, Mao. This last match was quite something, wasn't it? Young Tyson has improved a lot. Tala is quite a good blader as well though." She nodded earnestly.

"It's about Tala." He looked at her quizzically.

"What about him?" She shifted shyly.

"Is there any way you can get custody of the Demolition Boys away from Boris Balcov?" She asked bluntly.

"Why?" He asked cheerily.

"It's a matter of life and death." She said, voice somber and serious.

"It might work since BIOVOLT is crumbling." He looked at her more intensely. His glasses shined contentedly. "Why?"

She opened her mouth then closed it. She paused before speaking again. "Boris beats them. Kai and I took them to the hospital. Tala and Bryan are hurt pretty badly but Ian and Spencer are alright." The senior's eyes darkened slightly.

"I suspected as much. How are they?"

"Bryan's lungs are pretty weak and he might need surgery. Tala's right leg had all the bones from the knee down crushed to powder and he might need to have it amputated. Kai's at the hospital with them now."

Mr. Dickenson frowned and turned to fully face her, looking older. "They're interesting people, aren't they, Mao?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. "I guess. But can you?" He nodded.

"I should be able to. BIOVOLT already had to hand over the files on all of the children at the Abbey for reference in the trial of Boris Balcov and Voltaire Hiwatari. I have them with me now, actually." She shuffled her feet.

"May I have their files?" She asked awkwardly.

He smiled. "Yes." Putting down the briefcase he carried, he opened it to withdraw a set of four files. Each file had a name and a number printed on it. 00623, 00634, 01002, and 01115 were neatly typed out alongside four names. Tala Ivanov, Bryan Kutznetsov, Spencer Petrov, Jiang Yin. Mao sucked in her breath and picked up the last file.

"Jiang?" Mr. Dickenson nodded.

"It appears to be Ian's real name." Mao looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Yin is my family name. I had a brother named Jiang but he died or disappeared in a raid on our village when he was five."

"It could be…" He trailed off, thinking of the much shorter stature and darker skin of the youngest Demolition Boy. She opened the file. The impassive face of the team's youngest member stared at her.

"Well?" The adult asked.

She swiftly scanned the file's prior information section, her hand flying to her mouth. "I don't believe this."

"Is he your brother?"

Mao nodded, shaken. "It looks like it. It says that he was taken by force from a small Chinese village at age five." She shut the file and stared at it solemnly. A single piece of paper floated from the file to the concrete floor. Mao knelt and picked it up.

Slanted, scrawling writing crossed the page. 'Note-be careful in tournament as 01115's family present. Lee and Mao Yin. White Tigers.' It looks like a reminder Boris left for himself." She shook her head. "So Ian is really Jiang. Mother and Father will be so shocked, to say nothing of Lee." She frowned.

Mr. Dickenson nodded. "Your brother isn't fond of the Demolition Boys, is he?" He said it like a statement instead of a question.

Mao grinned for a moment, showing fangs. "To put it mildly. He hates Bryan the most and since Jiang…no, Ian looks up to Bryan and Tala… Well, it's going to be interesting."

"That it is." The man agreed. "You should go back to them now that you have the files." He said, laughing a little at her shell-shocked facial expression.

"Yeah." She said. "Thanks." He nodded cheerily.

------

"Where's Kai?" Mao asked, entering the room.

"Out to get something to eat." The blonde answered.

"Oh." She took a breath. "Ian?" She asked slowly. The blader turned his head.

"What, Cat?" He asked, using Tala's nickname for her. She took a deep breath.

"Hypocrite." She muttered. Ian raised an eyebrow.

"How?" Spencer nodded.

"For once the Shrimp has something rational to say." He added. Tala and Bryan smirked from their respective hospital beds.

Ignoring Ian's roar of protest, the blonde turned to Mao. "How is him calling you a cat hypocritical? He _is _short but that doesn't quite make sense." Mao took another deep breath, drawing as much air as she could into her lungs.

"Ian'smylittlebrotherIguesssincehewaskidnappedfromourvilliagewhenhewasababy." She exhaled after that, looking nervous.

"Say that again?" Bryan asked, frowning. In response, Mao put Ian's file on his bed. He glanced at it.

"Isn't 01115 Ian's number?" He enquired. Ian nodded.

"Yeah."

"Look inside." The girl said. Bryan opened the file and glanced through it.

"Nothing we haven't seen, Cat." He muttered. "I understand you're pretty horrified by Ian's ugly…Shit." Mao giggled nervously.

"I take it you noticed?" Bryan snorted.

"You could put it that way." He turned to his team. "Shrimp, you got family." Three sets of surprised eyes met his in an instant.

"Oh," Ian said, "WAIT, WHAT?" He roared. "Family?" Spencer chuckled.

"Who're the lucky suckers?" Ian gave him a look.

"I can guess." Tala broke in, voice smooth. Mao cowered slightly.

"Let's hear, Tal." The falcon grinned. "I'm willing to bet that Shrimp doesn't have a clue." Tala nodded.

"From what Mao said," He paused. Mao's world turned fuzzy at the edges. _Had one of the Demolition Boys actually called her by her name?_ "I would assume that 'The lucky suckers' as Spence puts it, would be the Yin family."

"Hahaha." Ian laughed. "Honestly Tala, I thought you'd make a reasonable guess." Bryan stared at him. Mao bit her lip. "Right, Bry?"

"Tal's right." Bryan said.

"WHAT?" Ian screamed. "I'm related to Cat?"

"Should stop calling her that, _kitten._" Tala teased. Ian turned and gave him a look.

"I AM NOT RELATED TO HER!" Spencer started to laugh.

"If Bry and Tala say so, then you are. In which case, you are now kitten." He intoned solemnly, with a smirk twitching the corner of his face.

"Shut up!" Ian screeched.

"Ian. Be. Quiet." Bryan told him firmly.

Ian's mouth shut with an almost audible click.

"How does that work?" Tala asked his friend. Bryan turned to Mao, nervously edging away from the twelve year old trying to murder her with his eyes. "Ian, stop." Ian stopped.

"Apparently Boris managed to find a really remote village to kidnap a little kitten." Ian scowled. "Somehow the older cats couldn't defend well enough and little kitten here," He gestured to a pissed off Ian, "got taken."

"I hate you all." Ian muttered. Bryan laughed.

"That might make your brother like you more." He chuckled. "Lee can't stand us, especially me." He frowned.

"Lee will have to get used to it." Ian said, at the same time as his sister. They turned to each other then looked away quickly.

"Family love." Kai said teasingly from the doorframe. "I didn't know you had family, Shrimp, or should I say kitten?" Ian scowled even more.

"Technically he's a normal height for a young neko-jin." Mao said cheerily. "And anyway, his real name is Jiang."

"So that's why he's short." Spencer mused with a wicked look in his eye. "Based off your _brother_," He emphasized the word, "You don't got much growin' to do." Ian gave him a look promising pain. Spencer laughed.

"Ok, kitten, I mean Jiang." Ian growled. "Sheesh. So you like kitten better then your real name?" Ian scowled even more.

"You do know that I'll have to tell the White Tigers?" Mao asked. Tala nodded.

"I know." Bryan laughed.

"Let's get it started."

**Because you **_**know**_** that Ian is freakishly short. And has much tanner skin than Kai, Bryan or Tala. Especially Tala. (Ice blader…)**

**So what do you think White Tigers are going to do about technically being related to the Demo Boys? Since the Demo Boys are like a family, Tala's the mom, dad, Big Brother, Best Friend, Confidant, etc, Bryan's the Big Brother (except to Tala, they're Best Friends!), Spencer is the middle child and Ian is the little kid and Kai is the teenager. Now that Lee is related to the "little kid" of the Russian family, he's related to Kai, Spencer, Tala and Bryan as well… Poor Lee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**. The magical force of chapters! WRITING! Sorry it's been a while. I've been on neopets a lot lately. Yes, I still play. Look me up if you want. I'm called xxfiredemonxx on there. I'd love to talk to you. **

**Kai: Loser.**

**Me: Shut up, Chicken.**

**Kai: FOR THE LAST TIME, DRANZER IS NOT A CHICKEN!**

**Me: Yeah right. That's what they all say. **

**Kai: Shut up.**

**Me: Make me.**

**Tala: While they're bickering, Sesshi-chan doesn't own Beyblade. She does own a personal undead army that she is using to defeat the army of a classmate, but we aren't part of it. Undead Lawyers are, though. They're scary.**

**Spencer: Warnings: angst, blood, abuse. **

Bryan kept laughing. "This should be fun." He said sarcastically.

"It defiantly should be." His best friend answered with an equally wicked grin. "They won't know what hit 'em."

"Completely." Bryan laughed. Mao shook her head.

"They're getting a kick out of this." She told Kai. He nodded.

"Bryan and Tala think it's funny that people are afraid of them. Either that or they feel like crying. Tala cried when he saw the way everyone look at them in this Tournament." He sighed. "All the bladers looked at them like they were scum. It breaks Tala's heart." He glanced at Ian and Spencer.

"It is strange." She said, her eyes going to Ian. "I never thought I'd see Jiang again, especially not in a rude, little, Russian beyblader." There was a growl.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" The short blader roared. Tala snickered.

"Which would explain the fact that I was that height when I was eight and Bry was seven." He looked at Spencer. "And Spence was probably five when he was your height." Spencer shrugged easily.

"Not my fault I'm tall." Ian glared at him.

"I HATE YOU TALL PEOPLE!" Spencer shrugged again and patted Ian on the head. He was at least a foot taller than Ian

"S'ok, Kitten." Ian glared up at him.

"You shut up." He snarled. Tala scoffed.

"It's ok, Ian." He turned to Mao. "Any chance we can get this over with? The sooner the better?" Mao nodded.

"I understand." She glanced at her watch. "I bet if I call Lee and tell him that I'm at the hospital with someone he knows but don't tell him it's you, he'll come." Bryan nodded with a malicious smile.

"If he knows it's us, he'll never show up at all."

"Sad, really." Tala agreed.

"Will he bring the Wimpy Tigers?" The Neko-Jin asked. Mao rolled her eyes, silently praying for patience.

"Yes and you are aware that I am on that team?" She asked in a forcedly cheerful tone. Ian nodded.

"So?" Tala nodded to Spencer who cuffed Ian across the back of the head. "HEY!" He yelled, rubbing his head. "What was that for?" Spencer grinned.

"Tala told me to." That shut Ian up.

"You would be a part of that team, Kitten." Bryan pointed out. "If it wasn't for Boris and BIOVOLT, you would be a happy, little kitten on the White Tiger team with a kitty bit-beast instead of Wyborg."

"But I'm not." He pouted. "I'm on this team." Bryan shrugged.

"All right." He grinned. "Glad to have you, Runt." Ian just shook his head.

"They're crazy." He told Kai. Kai snorted.

"And you're not?" Ian just scowled.

"Bryan's much weirder than I am." He protested. Bryan slipped out of his bed softly. Raising a finger to his lips, he moved toward the younger kid.

Tala stifled a smirk. Spencer grinned.

"Huh?" Ian asked, seeing Mao smile. At that moment, Bryan pounced. He lifted Ian up in his strong arms and carried the kid back to his bed. "PUT ME DOWN!" Ian shrieked. Tala laughed loudly as Bryan dropped Ian on the bed and proceeded to sit on him.

"What should his punishment be?" He asked the others, laughing.

Mao chuckled evilly. "Something awful." She told him. "It's a sister's duty to tease her little," Ian hissed, "brother."

Spencer agreed with her.

"The mini-kitten was asking for it." He pointed out.

"WHAT DID I DO?" Ian roared.

Tala shook a finger at him. "Curiosity killed the kitten." He turned to Bryan. "I say tickle him." Bryan nodded.

"Aye, aye, captain." He joked, wheezing slightly. Tala frowned.

"Actually, on second thought, get Spence to do it." Bryan nodded ruefully.

"I guess I'd better." He turned to Spencer. "Will you do the honors?" He asked. Spencer leered down at the captive.

"Be pleased to." Bryan moved to the side, off of Ian to let Spencer close enough to tickle Ian unmercifully.

Ian's attempts at making no noise failed pathetically as he writhed, laughing so hard his eyes were wet.

Bryan got up again to sit on the end of Tala's bed. Tala smiled softly, with a faraway look in his blue eyes.

"Why the pensive expression?" He asked.

"It seems so strange," Tala said, in response to his friend's question, "That an hour ago, we were being beaten to death and we didn't think we'd live."

"I know." The teen responded with a smile. "It is strange."

Mao pulled a simple pink cell phone from her pocket. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" She asked.  
Bryan nodded.

"Like I said, bring it on." Tala nodded.

"Just call." Mao flipped the phone open and dialed a number, placing the phone to her ear.

"Lee?" She asked. She paused. "I'm at the hospital." She paused again. "No, no, no. I'm not hurt. I'm here with someone. Can you come?" She paused. "It's important." "I can't tell you who." "Please? For me?" "Ok. The Blader's Hospital, next to the Stadium. Where Rei was. Call me when you're there." "Yes, bring the others." "I'll be inside." "Thanks, Lee." She hung up. "He'll be here." Spencer stopped tickling Ian. The short blader sat up and glared at Spencer in annoyance.

A few moments of terse silence passed between the six bladers in the room. Ian tapped his foot on the floor in no particular rhythm until Spencer quieted him with a quick motion, moving his hand across his throat.

"Here it comes." Tala muttered as Mao's phone began to ring. She opened it up and murmured into it in Chinese.

"I'll get them." She said, turning to the others. There was a subtle change somewhere, she noted. Something wasn't the same. Her eyes scanned over each of them and realized suddenly the change. Tala's shoulders tensed. His eyes were blank. His hands clutched the sheet, bloody, broken fingers white. The startling red of his hair made stark contrast with the light, almost ashen color of his skin as he sat nervously in his bed, cursing the injury that lowered his ability to defend himself.

Bryan stepped back to his bed, face paler then usual. He was silent and grim. He pushed a bit of blood soaked hair from his eyes. He sat, with his back rigidly straight and eyes staring straight ahead of him.

Spencer had let Ian go and was standing with his arms crossed by Bryan's bed. The tall teen had turned from the younger brother to an intimidating presence in the room. Mao could see the tension in all his muscles and was sure he would react uncharacteristically badly to any threats to his teammates. Spencer, normally easy-going and level-headed, Spencer, who cringed when Mao brought up painful memories was prepared to seriously hurt anyone who crossed the people who he cared for.

Ian, now not laughing or teasing anyone, stood beside Spencer. The short blader had shut his mouth and his red eyes glowered malevolently at a spot on the floor. Ian was shaking ever so slightly.

Kai had pulled out a chair and sat in it with his arms on his knees. Although he seemed the most calm, Mao could tell that he was highly on guard and very different from the boy who had been teasing Ian moments before.

But why? The answer came to her instantly. They were afraid. The tension had returned. She gave Tala a reassuring smile before stepping outside.

As she walked down the hall, her mind buzzed with things to tell Lee. She knew it wouldn't be easy. Maybe if she told him upfront about Ian?

"Mao!" A voice shouted, pulling her from her reverie. It was Lee, with Gary, Kevin and Rei. She gulped. Rei.

"Hi?" She offered. "They're over here." She pointed. Lee raised an eyebrow. "It's important." Mao assured him. "Please, Lee?" He shrugged.

"Sure." Mao paused.

"One thing." Rei cocked his head curiously. "Please, treat them with respect?" She begged. "For me?" Lee nodded.

"Sure."

"Promise?" His sister asked pleadingly. He nodded again.

"Promise." He shook his head. "Who is it to merit so much concern, Mao?" She inhaled.

"Errr, remember Jiang?" The word sent an electric current through Lee. His manner changed instantly to alert.

"Of course. I wouldn't forget my brother."

"Well, I found him."

"How?" The boy snapped eagerly. His black eyes flashed.

"Well, you've met him." She paused and glanced at him. They all looked puzzled. "Remember Ian from the Demolition Boys, the younger kid with the red eyes?" Lee frowned.

"Yes, I remember that scum." He snarled. Mao found her courage.

"He's Jiang. It was BIOVOLT that kidnapped him and he's been in Russia this whole time." She headed off the next question. "He didn't know. None of them knew until I got Ian's file from Mr. Dickenson."

Lee snarled slightly. "So Jiang is that brat. What a disgrace. He's a bit-beast stealing coward like his team." Mao shook her head.

"They're actually very brave, Lee." She admonished. "All of them. Including Ian. Tala and Bryan," Rei tensed slightly at the mention of the second name, "are in the hospital for some pretty severe injuries."

"I didn't hurt him, did I?" Rei asked curiously, leaning on Kevin's shoulder. The Galman blader shook his head, green hair flopping.

"No." His eyes glowed. "What's wrong with them?" Mao frowned at him.

"You'll have to see for yourselves." She turned again. "Please?"

Lee found his voice. "Even if what you say is right, and that brat is Jiang, we have no reason to trust them." Mao's eyes widened dramatically.

"Please?"

Lee glowered. "No one trusts them. No one knows anything about them," Mao shook her head, her ponytail flying.

"Kai does." She offered. "Kai grew up with them. He met Bryan and Tala when he was four." Rei nodded.

"Good enough for me." Lee turned to stare at him, open mouthed. "What?" He asked. "I worked with Kai for a year, if he trusts them, they aren't all bad." He took a step toward Mao. Kevin hesitated.

"Kevin." Lee said sharply. Kevin bit his lip.

"Rei trusts them." He said. "I guess I do?" He took Rei's elbow again. Gary looked at his team.

"Mao seems to trust them." He said, in a deep voice. "I will come." Lee gazed earnestly at his sister.

"Alright." He muttered, giving in. "I'll come and see them." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Thank you." Mao said, hugging him tightly. "You won't regret it." Lee just shook his head and gestured for her to lead them.

She knocked nervously on the door. A muttered, "Come in" from Kai sounded and she pushed open the door.

Bryan looked even more tense. Tala's fingers were a ghostly white from gripping too tightly. Spencer seemed on edge. Ian and Kai glanced upward at the five in the doorway. Rei was the first to enter the room.

"Kai." He said, limping over to his teammate who stood to give him the chair. Rei sank gratefully into it. "Thanks." He said warmly. The spell on the White Tigers now broken, Mao entered the room and stood by Ian. Lee, flanked by Gary and Kevin, entered.

"So." The girl said, acutely aware of the silence. "Ian, you remember Lee?" The young blader looked up.

"Yeah. The one who lost to Kai really bad." Lee's glare deepened. Tala gave a short nod to Spencer who shook his head at Ian. Ian scowled.

"Yeah. Family's a great thing." Rei murmured, breaking the tension again. Bryan smirked softly, glancing at Tala.

"Are you sure?" Lee demanded again. "Completely certain?" In answer, Spencer stood, stretched, showing muscle, and handed the short team captain the memo Boris had written about Ian.

"Here." He said briefly.

"01115?" Lee asked.

"Ian's number." Tala replied flatly. "We all have a number." The lion blader growled similarly to Galleon.

"Freaks." Ian's eyes blazed suddenly with a fiery glow.

"What would you know?" He inquired nastily. "You don't know _us._" He emphasized it. "You never met us. You've never talked to us. You never asked Kai about us. You just made some judgment on your ignorance." Lee's face darkened.

"All we needed to know is that your friend," He glared at Bryan, "hurt Rei." Bryan scowled menacingly.

"Look," He said, voice cold. "We really don't care if you like us. We don't care if you hate us and wish we died. Everyone thinks that. All we," He indicated himself and Tala, "want is for you to accept Ian." Lee snarled.

"Why should I?" Tala snapped sharply.

"Because he's your brother and he deserves a family." He bared his fangs. "Spence, Kai, Bryan and I are orphans. Ian's got a family. And no matter how much you deny it, you are still related to him."

"What if I said I don't care?" Lee hissed.

"You should. You people are so big on family. Do you know what it's like to be raised knowing your family abandoned you?" He nodded to Tala. "Or that your parents were murdered?" A look at Kai, "Or that the parents you looked up to died in an accident that wasn't much of an accident?" A look at Spencer.

"You were abandoned?" Rei asked the redhead in concern. Tala nodded sharply, hair flapping from the decisive gesture.

"Yes. Bryan as well. I wasn't even a day old." Rei grimaced, imagining life without the strong family ties of the Neko-Jin village.

"That's rough." He said sympathetically.

Tala shrugged. "Don't really think about it much." They were interrupted by a growl from the Chinese team captain.

"Give me one reason why I should disregard what you did to our team?" He challenged angrily, voice laden with malice. Bryan shrugged.

"Sure." He turned to Kevin. "Describe your last holiday." He ordered. The boy glanced awkwardly at Rei who nodded.

"Should I?" He asked Lee.

"Go on." He muttered angrily.

"Errr, I spent it with my family, my whole family came and we stayed up all night playing a game?" Bryan nodded.

"Typical. I assume you had a similar experience?" He asked Lee with a tinge of false courtesy in his voice.

"What's that got to do with much?" Lee responded snappishly. Bryan rolled his shoulders, wincing slightly.

"Let's put it this way, _Lee,_" He said menacingly, in a way that made Lee's snarl sound like a harmless kitten, "While you stayed up with your happy, little family, your brother was being beaten by Boris." Ian and Spencer cringed, remembering the beating. Kai nodded in confirmation to Mao and Rei. The girl's pink eyes were soft.

Lee couldn't think of anything to say. "You're lying." He said blankly. "It's a lie." Tala shook his head.

"It's our lives," He bared his teeth. "House-cat." Lee's eyes narrowed.

"Prove it." He responded. Bryan decided to answer.

"With pleasure," He stated, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Ian. Come here." The boy instantly straightened and walked to his older teammate. "Take off your shirt." The boy glanced at Tala, who nodded.

"May as well show your _brother_ how little he knows." Tala said softly. Ian nodded and removed his shirt.

"Turn around." Bryan told him. Ian turned. Five round scars marred the tan skin. Around twenty longer scars streaked the skin also.

"Believe us now?" Tala asked. Lee had no response.

"Those longer lines are from last holiday." Bryan informed Lee. "The round ones are from experimentation. Tal's got the most."

"Story of my life." Tala murmured.

"What was the offense?" Mao asked concernedly.

Bryan scoffed. "Ian made a mistake on his launch. The launch wasn't perfect. Boris wasn't pleased." He laughed sinisterly. Mao felt a shiver go up her spine.

"Our lives are far from perfect." Tala said. "This is the only life Ian remembers. Its the only life Bryan and I know." Rei frowned.

"So Boris wasn't exactly pleased about you losing to me?" He asked the lavender-haired, sixteen-year-old. Bryan chuckled.

"You could put it that way." He put a hand on his chest. "He managed to awaken some somewhat dormant lung problem." Lee sputtered suddenly, drawing everyone's attention back to him.

"So what reason did you have to take our bit-beasts?" He demanded of Tala, the opposing team captain. Tala arched a thin eyebrow. He released the blanket to push himself with his arms to the edge of the bed. He moved the bloodstained sheet over his legs and stood uncertainly, balancing on his good leg.

"This is what happens." He said, pointing to his damaged ankle. The once clean bandages were soaked. "You think I wanted to my teammates to go through this? This was the price I paid for losing." He gestured to his team. "I would never leave my _family_ in the lurch." His eyebrow raised again. "Unlike you." Lee growled.

"My family mean a lot to me."

"How much?" Tala demanded. "What would you do for them? What would you give up? A leg? Sanity?" He smirked. "Or even your humanity?"

"Tala's mad." Mao commented to Kai. The boy nodded.

"He has the right to be, Mao." He reminded her. She nodded.

"I know. Lee isn't looking too happy about Tala telling him what he thinks of him." She observed. Kai nodded again.

"Tala isn't that mad." He said to Rei.

"Could have fooled me." The Blade-Breaker muttered. "He looks pretty mad to me." Kai shook his head.

'"I've seen worse. When he's really mad, he gets more scary by far."

"I feel bad," Rei admitted. "I had figured that they were like the All Stars, that they chose to join BIOVOLT." He shook his head.

"Pretty wrong." Kai stated. "And you know, Bryan pulled that attack." Rei blinked, in a cat-like way.

"What attack?"

"The one that would have killed you." He glanced at Bryan. "Whatever he says, he's not so mean as you think. Bryan broke the Haze training he was under when Drigger was willing to protect you."

"Haze?" The tiger asked.

"Ask Tala or Bryan." The phoenix sighed.

**Next time: Haze Training? What is it? **

**Later: Should the bit-beasts appear? **

**See you then. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**. The final real chapter for After. I hope you've enjoyed. **

**Kai: Heh, you're pathetic. **

**Me: Shut up. Don't think I've forgotten about you, Tyson and the Pink dress. I think my friend's character has one you can borrow. **

**Kai: O.o**

**Me: Good birdy. **

**Kai: (Growl)**

**Tala: Sesshi-chan does not own Beyblade, Tyson, Kai or even the pink dress. That belongs to Kita's character Makura… A strange soul…**

"Haze Training?" Mao repeated curiously, eyes wide. Kai shook his head.

"I never really got it. I left when they started training me. But Bryan and Tala were haze-trained from about three years old."

A sigh pulled itself from Kai's lips and hung in the air like a dark cloud filled with the sorrow from a lifetime of regrets. His eyes softened and Mao swore she could see the child he once was lingering inside, filled with sadness over the terrible fate of his two friends. Mao's eyes were sympathetic. She understood Kai's pain very well, having assumed the supposedly heartless, Demolition Boys were evil and abandoning them to their cruel and unjust fate. Seeing Tala and Bryan the way they were now, bloody and stubborn to the last when it came to their teammates, only served to make Mao feel more and more guilty about what she had thought about them. She had just judged them, and judged wrong, by what she really knew about both of the Russian Beybladers.

"I'll ask." Rei said, dispersing the cloud of depression and turning toward the angry Tala. Tala was still arguing with Lee, tearing the Chinese's arguments apart one by one. Lee was getting more and more uncomfortable, especially under the furious, scarlet gaze of his younger sibling. Ian's eyes were accusing, daring Lee to contradict Tala, to deny the awful truth written in the red-head's eyes.

Spencer, still leaning up against the wall, had a small smirk on his face, knowing that his teammates would cut Lee down to size. Emotionally speaking, of course. In Spencer's opinion, Lee was a midget already. Then again, the tall blonde was about six foot, three compared to Lee's five foot, six.

"You believe that if you want something, it will come." He snarled, fangs bared and wolf-like. "But we learned the hard way that you have to earn _everything_ that you get. The world is so much colder then you can imagine." Lee shifted slightly. Mao cringed slightly, feeling Lee's discomfort.

The tiger tugged the injured boy's sleeve. Tala froze, eyes frightened. "Sorry." Tala's shoulders relaxed by an inch.

"What is it?" He questioned, still glaring at Lee. Seamlessly, Bryan took up the argument with the other boy.

"You think you know so much." He paused and ignored Lee's complaint. "You don't know what it's like to sacrifice," He said, continuing Tala's case.

"We've all made sacrifices." Lee protested hollowly, aware of Bryan's impending response. Bryan laughed mockingly.

"To learn how to launch your blade, you gave up a few weeks. To launch our blades, we gave up our innocence. We became weapons. We got scars, inside and out." The younger Neko-Jin added his own opinion into the pause.

"The scars I have are nothing." He told his brother. Lee sputtered nervously as Bryan continued to attack his position.

"Bryan's not happy." Kai mentioned. Rei chuckled.

"You think?" He turned to the older boy. "Kai mentioned something he called "Haze-Training". He told me to ask you?" Tala frowned and sighed softly.

"Haze Training is a very terrible and very powerful style of beyblading developed by BIOVOLT. To be a Haze Blader, you need to have an offensive style and an elemental bit-beast." His eyes went to the stadium outside the window.

"Do your teammates have it?" She asked with interest. Tala shook his head.

"Thankfully, no. Even though Spence is an element blader, he has a defensive style so he's out. And Ian's not an element blader even though his style is the right kind on it's own. Bryan is though." He paused. "And I can't thank you enough for breaking his training." He said, lowering his head in humility. Several strands of blood-red hair fell past ocean blue eyes, hiding them from view.

"Is Haze a bad thing?" The boy in question asked, disconcerted by Tala's thanks. The red-head nodded firmly.

"Yes. Haze Training relies on disrupting the nerve pathways to minimize sensations of pain and heightens adrenaline. The reason they call it Haze is because the blader goes into a Haze, where the only goal is to fight. You don't feel, you don't care." He sighed. "We can't have a friendly battle, we can't just train. Haze always kicks in." Mao grimaced.

"That doesn't sound good."

"It isn't." A tear leaked from his blue eyes. "The rest of the world thinks we're monsters for being like this. We can't control it." He wiped the tear away. "We hate ourselves as much as the world hates us." The girl frowned.

"Don't hate yourself."

"We do already."

"Please don't."

He laughed softly. "Too late."

"Why would BIOVOLT do that?" She asked.

Tala chuckled bitterly. "BIOVOLT doesn't care about it's bladers. It strengthens you because your adrenaline is heightened, but it destroys you inside." He glanced at Bryan. "Bry's lungs got weakened even more from the Haze Style. That's why he's so sick right now, because he can't tell when he pushes his lungs too far."

"How did it break?" Rei enquired, heart heavy.

Tala grinned fiercely. "Kai's training was lost when he left. You broke Bry's when Drigger protected you. If this world is kind to us, it will be broken for good. I expect it to reappear." He added sarcastically. "It broke because you shocked Bry from the Haze. Falborg responded and pulled back."

"Is yours still there?" Mao asked in concern.

"No." The seventeen year old smiled even more. "Boris had to undo his own work on me. To make me into "Cyber-Tala" he had to deprogram the Haze."

"You're still a cyborg?" Kai frowned. Tala shook his head.

"The program is too expensive to use on a broken, useless tool like me. Boris deactivated it. First thing he did once I lost." He smiled more. "I haven't been free of the Haze in fourteen years, it feels good."

"I'm glad." Rei muttered. "That's not only completely and utterly _wrong_ but it's totally against the spirit of the game. It's more than winning and losing. It's not supposed to be something forced on young children." Tala laughed emptily.

"To BIOVOLT, victory is the only way. Defeat means death." A shudder tore itself from his damaged body, "Or worse." His eyes met Bryan's. The teen shut his mouth instantly and made his way to his friend's side.

"What is it, Tal?" He asked in a soft voice. The boy shivered.

"It's too much." Bryan frowned.

"Stop that, Tal." He took Tala's arm and guided him to his own bed, which was flanked by Spencer and Ian, glaring daggers at Lee.

Kevin and Gary stood uncomfortably behind their leader. Ian stepped forward quickly to take Tala's other arm. His face softened instantly. Kevin shifted nervously as he remembered helping Rei into the room.

"They aren't so different." He said quietly to Gary who nodded.

"I guess so." The youngest White Tiger stared at his friend.

"They're just like us."

Lee bit his lip and looked across at his sister, who was watching the Demolition Boys with soft eyes.

As Bryan and Ian helped Tala to the bed, Spencer stepped forward and helped Bryan lift Tala into it. Tala's face was ashen again.

"What is it?" The blonde asked. Tala cringed.

"Ankle." He said tersely. "Damn Boris." Bryan snorted.

"Understatement." He turned to Lee. "Just to point out. We hate Boris much more, and with more reason, then you ever could." The Chinese nodded to his team and Kevin and Gary followed him quickly from the room, leaving Mao and Rei within with all the five Russian Beybladers.

Instantly, Tala's pale face seemed to crumple in on itself. The eyes were haunted and the mouth drawn tightly. The mask of coolness and control shattered and broke apart. Bryan frowned nervously.

"How bad?" He asked. Tala's eyes closed.

"Bad."

"Emotionally?" He asked.

"Like crap." The other sighed, exhausted eyes opening again. "I don't know how much more I can take."

"It's adrenaline." Bryan frowned again. "Damn them."

"The scientists for BIOVOLT," Kai explained quietly before striding quickly to the door. He opened it.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked, being the nosy one.

"Getting a doctor." Was the only response before the door shut. Tala grimaced.

"Doctors again." Bryan shrugged.

"You need it, Tal." Tala frowned.

"Doesn't mean I got to like it." Rei glanced around the room.

"What do you want to do when you get out of the hospital?" He asked, trying once more to lighten the mood.

Tala closed his eyes for a moment.

"I want to be able to watch the sky." He said wistfully. "I want to watch the stars come out and the moon come up without being afraid."

"I want to watch the sunrise." Bryan offered. "I'd like to see the world waking up without being so terrified of what will come."

"I want to be able to sleep past three A.M." Ian suggested, with the same amount of relish as his teammates. "I wanna be able to sleep without worrying that Boris is going to come in and beat any of us for it." Spencer nodded, knowing well the feelings that his companions were expressing.

"I want to know that there's something more out there." He said, eyes reflective, "That we could do more then blade and we can do more then just be slaves to some sadistic, insane megalomaniac."

Tala's blue eyes smiled at his teammates.

"I promise, we'll do those things." He said softly.

"As soon as you're better," Bryan promised. "I know I'd rather die then go back to BIOVOLT and the Abbey." Tala nodded wearily.

"I agree." His voice was haggard and exhausted. His eyelids sagged as his body slumped forward slightly.

"STOP THAT!" Mao cried. "Stop talking like you're going to die!" Tala gazed at her through ancient eyes.

"Too late." He said quietly. "I am." Bryan frowned. He grabbed both of Tala's hands. Bryan bit his lip tensely.

"Hold on." He whispered. "I know you can, don't let him win. If you give up, if you die, Boris wins." His lip was bleeding, crimson tears from the gash in his mouth, accentuating the paleness of his face.

"I don't know." The older teen murmured softly, tightly gripping his friend's hands with his pale ones.

Rei was looking concerned, mother-hen side kicking in and was glancing with apprehension at Tala's leg.

Ian was twisting his fingers together. His nervousness was contagious, rubbing off on the calm blonde beside him.

The door opened with a bang as Kai rushed in with a medic. The woman snapped to action, pulling the once pure white bandages off of Tala's ankle to get a better look. The wound was pouring blood, and Mao could see something white sticking out.

With a sudden nasty lurch of her stomach, she recognized it as a bone. One of the fragments from Tala's leg was jutting out through the torn skin.

"GET HIM TO SURGERY!" The woman yelled. "We'll have to take off the foot!" Mao cringed harshly as the doctor lifted Tala onto a stretcher. They raced the redhead out of the room in a flurry of sound, leaving his friends behind.

"Whoa." The only thing Rei could manage at the moment. "I hadn't figured he was _that_ bad underneath." Bryan glared at him.

"Tala hides his pain from us." He snarled. "He never shows when he's hurting." He frowned darkly. "Tala's not going to be pleased about loosing his foot. He's going to hate people looking at him like a cripple"

"He won't be a cripple." Mao said solemnly, getting agreement from her brother.

"Yeah." Ian agreed. "Tala's no cripple and he's never going to be one." He vowed, his red eyes serious. Bryan nodded.

"You got a point, Shrimp." He said, laughing. Mao smiled faintly. Ian nodded as well, moving to stand beside Mao instead of his usual place beside his other teammate. Mao put her arm around his shoulder in an unexpected gesture of reassurance.

"Tala will be ok, Ian." She said gently. He nodded.

"I know." He grinned up at her, "You know that you can call me Jiang if you want to, right?" He asked. Mao paused, her eyes widened as he said those words. Did he understand how much it meant to her to know that he was still her little brother? She didn't know, but she did know that in that moment, she truly felt herself to be his sister.

"Thank you, Jiang." She told him earnestly, "It means a lot to me." He grinned even wider, his eyes more relaxed then she had ever seen them.

"I know." He shrugged. "You earned it, by caring about what happens to Tala and all…" He trailed off. Rei smiled along with Mao.

"I'm worried." Kai said, breaking the silence with the first words he had said since he left to find a doctor.

"Tala will make it." Bryan insisted, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself the most.

"Of course he will." Spencer said comfortingly before silence descended on all of them like a rain cloud.

Hours later, the nurse found her way back into the silent room. All eyes were apon her. The crimson of Kai's eyes, the scarlet of the youngest Neko-Jin, the golden gaze of the older two, the greenish-blue eyes of the tallest, and the pale, worried eyes of Bryan which watched her attentively.

Mao held her breath, hoping for the best and secretly afraid of the worst, Tala's pale face still lingering in her mind.

"Your friend's surgery is over." The nurse announced. Instantly, she was hounded with questions from all sides.

"How is he?" Bryan asked roughly.

"How did it go?" Ian asked, concerned. His sister nodded, with her arm still wrapped around his shoulder.

"How is his leg?" Came the question from Spencer.

The nurse held up her hands.

"He's fine." She answered. "Your friend is pretty tough for a teenager," She paused, "More like for anyone." They all nodded. "Although I am concerned with the amount of scarring on his body." She trailed off. "Is there an explanation for that degree of scarring?" Bryan nodded slowly.

"Tala gets beat by our guardian. He always takes the heat for us so he's got a lot of scars. Our guardian was Boris Balcov." The woman nodded.

"I received a note from one Mr. Stanley Dickenson to that effect." She informed them formally. "He told me of Tala's condition" She paused, "And the role that Boris Balcov played in his injuries."

"But how is he?" Bryan insisted, a note of worry in his voice. "Did you have to take off the foot? How is the rest of his leg?" She smiled.

"We had to take his foot off at the ankle." She told them. "There were some complications from that kind of break and we couldn't save it. Its his choice whether he wants to keep his ankle and wear a brace on it, or whether he wants to have his ankle amputated as well and wear a prosthetic limb." Bryan frowned.

"I know Tala's answer. He'll keep the leg." He said firmly. "I've known him since I was born and he's too proud to lose it."

"I see." The nurse replied. "Within half an hour, your friend should be awake and you will be allowed to see him. In the meantime, the doctors would like to see you," She gestured to Bryan, "About your lungs." He grimaced.

"Alright." He turned to Mao. "Can you keep Ian, Kai and Spence in line?" He asked, delegating the responsibilities to her. Ian sighed. She grinned widely, showing sharp, cat-like teeth, and nodded.

"I can keep the White Tigers in line." She offered. He just shook his head.

"You haven't seen anything." He said, moving slowly toward the door, "Ian is something from a nightmare, I swear."

Ian grumbled. Kai nodded, Mao laughed.

"I'll try." She promised as Bryan left the room.

"Wonder how Bryan's going to be." Spencer mused. Ian smirked widely and tapped Spencer's shoulder.

"He'll be just fine." He grinned, before turning to whisper in the blonde's ear. Spencer grinned. Kai shook his head.

"Oh no." He muttered.

"What?" His White Tiger teammate asked innocently.

"They're up to something." Kai said. "And we're in for it." Ian just grinned, his face completely innocent.

"Not at all." He said sweetly, before sidling up to Rei. "Sooooo, since when have you had some _feelings_ for Mao?" Mao blushed. Rei shook his head desperately.

"I don't!" He shouted. "She's my sister!" Ian shook his head mischievously.

"Actually, she's my sister." He grinned. "I know you do."

"I don't," Rei yelled desperately, "I'm in love with Salima!" A silence followed the words as Rei put both hands to his mouth. Mao giggled.

"I knew you liked her!" Ian smirked.

"I have powers." He said mysteriously. Rei shook his head.

"You little rodent." He muttered in annoyance. "I can't believe I just fell for that. It's the oldest trick in the book." Spencer smiled, speaking up.

"Ian's a master." He told them solemnly.

"I can tell." His sister grinned.

-

Less then twenty-four hours after Mao and Kai rescued the Demolition Boys from Boris' clutches, Tala had woken up and been released from the intensive care section of the Bey Hospital. Bryan, having found out that he was scheduled for surgery on his lungs the following week, was greatly relieved.

Tala, now without one foot, had to learn to stand all over again. He flatly refused prosthetics, opting to keep the rest of his damaged limb still on his body. The hospital granted him his request and put braces onto his ankle to hold it in place. They were made of steel, and encompassed his ankle nearly completely, but it let him stand without needing a mock foot which was good enough for Tala.

Bryan underwent his surgery, which went off well, despite the discovery of scar tissue in his lungs, and was sewn back up without a hitch. He knows that his lungs cannot take much strain, and was extremely annoyed at the fact that he couldn't run anymore, until Tala reminded him that _he_ couldn't run either.

Kai chose to take a year off from beyblading to help Tala and Bryan cope with their disabilities. Although the BladeBreakers were not pleased with the news, they accepted it with more goodwill then was expected. Kai managed to see Boris Balcov locked away in prison for life on counts of child abuse and Voltaire get a similar sentence. He managed one of his first true smiles in years when he knew that his friends would never be threatened by either of the sinister duo again.

Spencer managed to find a distant relative living in Serbia who was able to tell him what he wanted to know about his parents. Although they offered him a home, Spencer refused, saying that he chose to remain with his teammates. He chose to continue blading for practice but not to compete, saying that he had enough memories.

Ian and Mao left soon after Tala recovered to go to China. The rest of the group followed them soon after. They visited the Neko-Jin village, which gave the Russian bladers a decidedly chilly welcome. The White Tigers, specifically Lee, asked Ian to blade with them in the following year, but he refused. Mao decided to take a year off as well to take care of the four boys, who were living with Kai in Japan after leaving Russia under fear of Boris still having influence in various corrupt ways.

As Tala said, "It's a new beginning," and they were determined to make the most of their free lives.

**Did you like? I know, it moves a little too fast but I guess it****'s ok. I'm going to have a shortish thingy about the BladeBreakers' reactions to the news about Kai and the Demo Boys… That should be fun… Please review. And also, I'll post much faster if Eulogy of the Dead and Rising get reviews. (Wink) Not one review for either of them. EotD is a Beyblade fic and Rising is a Naruto… Please review all three.**


End file.
